The Mega-Yaoi-Christmas-Crossover Fic
by lise
Summary: A fluffy yaoi Fushigi Yuugi/Gundam Wing/Final Fantasy 8/Weiss Kreuz/Rurouni Kenshin/Yuu Yuu Hakusho Christmas crossover ficcie. Do note that this fic contains heaps of YAOI, or boy-boy relationships. You have been warned...that said, Merry Christmas! ^^
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. *sniffles* Although if someone would give me Schuldich as a Christmas prezzie, I would be ever so grateful...*g* 

Warnings: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI! (Well, actually, this is just shounen-ai.) Boy-boy relationships if you don't know what that means. Flames will be tossed into the fireplace where they belong. =P 

Rating: PG13 

Fandoms: Fushigi Yuugi, Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin, Weiss Kreuz, Final Fantasy 8, Yuu Yuu Hakusho 

Pairings: Nuriko+Hotohori, 1+2, 3+4, Sano+Kenshin, RanKen, Yohji+Omi, Squall+Seifer, Kurama+Hiei, Brad+Schu, and a mystery pairing ^^ 

Other than that, this is just a nice fluffy Christmas fic...enjoy!   
  
  
  


~The Mega-Yaoi-Christmas-Crossover Fic~   
(a Fushigi Yuugi/Gundam Wing/Rurouni Kenshin/Weiss Kreuz/Final Fantasy 8/Yuu Yuu Hakusho crossover)   
by lorien

  
  
  


"Merry Christmas, Hotohori-sama," smiled Nuriko as he bounced into the main hall of the palace, red-cheeked and laughing, fresh from a snowball fight with Miaka in the newly fallen snow. 

The young ruler returned the cheery smile readily. "Merry Christmas, Nuriko. If you're free after lunch, could you come to my room? I, um, have a gift I would like to give to you." 

_//Hotohori-sama got *me* a Christmas present?//_ Nuriko tried not to smile giddily at the thought, but failed rather miserably. _//Snap out of it,//_ he told himself sternly. _//As much as you wish it wasn't so, Hotohori-sama is in love with Miaka, not you.//_

"Of course, Hotohori-sama," he replied, plastering a bright smile on his face, determined not to let any of his inner turmoil show. "In fact, I'm free right now, so..." 

He left the question hanging, waiting for a reply from the brown-haired seishi. But as Hotohori opened his mouth to answer, Nuriko felt a sudden blinding pain in his temples, and he sank to his knees, gasping for breath. A fleeting glance at Hotohori showed that his companion seemed to be suffering from the same unknown affliction that he was. Before Nuriko could voice any questions through the haze of pain he was currently shrouded in, however, he felt a sudden jerk, then everything went black. 

------

"Merry Christmas, Hee-chan!" sang Duo as he bounced around their current safehouse hanging up miscellaneous decorations - that he'd miraculously produced from somewhere-or-other - on the drab walls of the rather dilapidated safehouse they were currently inhabiting. 

"Hn." 

The violet-eyed boy spun around to stare incredulously at his companion, long chestnut braid whipping around behind him. "Come on, Hee-chan, show a _*bit*_ more enthusiasm, won't ya? It's _*Christmas*_, after all!" 

The dark-haired boy turned his head to level a cobalt glare at his cheery friend. "I see nothing to be enthusiastic about. Christmas is just another excuse for people to be frivolous and waste money buying unnecessary things." 

Duo's face fell a little. "Oh, Heero," he murmured sadly. "Christmas is so much more than just spending money. It's a time to reflect and be grateful for all that you have; it's when you spend time with people you lo - um, care about." 

The cobalt-eyed boy still looked rather skeptical. "Hn." 

Smiling sadly, Duo turned to leave the room. As he neared the door, he turned around, casting a swift glance at Heero, then turned back round and exited the room to check on Deathscythe. "Heero," he sighed softly, knowing that he was already out of the hearing range of the other boy, "if only I could make you see..." 

Heero, left in the room by himself, furrowed his brow, lost in thought. 

------

The first thing that he realised, as consciousness slowly returned to him, was that his killer headache was gone. Cautiously cracking open an eye, Nuriko slowly took in his surroundings, noting with some alarm that he was in *very* unfamiliar territory. He was in what seemed to be a small room, surrounded by various metal..._things_ that he'd never encountered before, and he was loath to touch them lest something...bad...happen. 

He finally registered, with great relief, that at least Hotohori and he had not been separated during whatever strange thing had happened to them. The young emperor was sprawled about two feet away from him, and gradually regaining consciousness as well. 

Nuriko blinked. "Where are we?" 

Hotohori, having fully regained consciousness, poked uncertainly at one of the numerous strange-looking screens in front of him. "I haven't the faintest idea..." 

They stared at each other for a moment, not sure of what to do next. 

Just then, a cheery voice sounded from somewhere outside their 'room'. "Okay, Deathscythe, old buddy, time for your routine check-up!" 

Before the two seishi could react, a door they hadn't known was there slid smoothly open, and a violet-eyed boy with a long chestnut braid stood in the doorway, gaping at them. "What the...?" 

------

Heero stared at the two strange people that Duo had brought in with him. "You found them in _Deathscythe's cockpit_?!?" 

The braided boy nodded. "They don't seem to have any memory of how they got there. And I _swear_, everything was fine the last time I checked...and yes, I _did_ lock everything up!" 

"Hn." 

The cobalt-eyed boy regarded the two newcomers suspiciously. One was a tall young man, with long brown hair; the other was a pretty...girl with violet eyes and a long purple braid. 

"They could be lying," he concluded, giving the pair his best deathglare. 

"Hey," protested the purple-haired one. "We're _not_ lying! You guys aren't very friendly, are you...we wake up to find ourselves in some strange place, and the first thing that happens is that we get accused of lying..." 

The brown-haired one chose that moment to speak up. "Well, we don't have any proof to back ourselves up, Nuriko," he chided gently. "They're quite justified in questioning us." 

The one called Nuriko pouted. "Yes, Hotohori-sama." 

Duo gasped as a sudden sharp, lancing pain shot through his head, and he sank to his knees, groaning. He was hardly aware of the flash of concern in Heero's eyes before the cobalt-haired boy sank to the ground next to him, also clutching his head and wincing in pain. 

A few seconds later, Hotohori and Nuriko sank to the ground as well, clutching their heads and moaning. "Damn," groaned Nuriko, "it's happening again..." 

------

Kenshin strolled along the dirt path back to the Kamiya dojo, bucket of tofu swinging from his hand. He smiled to himself. It was such a beautiful day...he tilted his head back, enjoying the warmth as the late morning sun shone full down on his face and glinted off his rich vermillion locks, tied back in the usual neat ponytail. 

"Oi, Kenshin!" 

He turned around at the shout, recognising the owner of the voice even before he saw him. Sanosuke. Ex-gangster, fantastic fighter, and his best friend. 

The petite rurouni tilted his head in greeting, smiling at his friend. "Sano." 

The tall, spiky-haired youth jogged up to him, grinning cheerily. "Hey. Buying tofu for `jou-chan again?" 

Kenshin nodded. "Kaoru-dono needs this to cook lunch de gozaru." 

Sano snickered. "And what're the chances it'll actually be _edible_ this time?" 

"Sano!" Kenshin rebuked gently, but his voice lacked any real anger, and he smiled indulgently at the boy. "Be nice to Kaoru-dono, okay?" 

"Yeah, can't piss off _your_ Kaoru, now can we," muttered Sano, his tone darkening almost imperceptibly. 

The rurouni, however, did not miss the change in the tone of voice of his best friend. He turned towards Sano, a questioning look in his large violet eyes. Before he could voice his thoughts, however, he tripped on a rock in his path, almost losing his grip on the bucket of tofu... 

...and he landed right smack in Sanosuke's arms. The lanky ex-gangster had, with lightning-quick reflexes, lunged to catch Kenshin the moment his saw his friend trip. They lingered in each other's arms for just a heartbeat more than necessary, then Kenshin pulled back, smiling gently at his friend. "Thank you, Sano." 

"Yeah, well," murmured Sano, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Wouldn't do to let the tofu drop, now would it?" He forced a laugh. 

And wished with all his heart that it wasn't necessary for Kenshin to have to trip for him to be able to hold the rurouni in his arms. 

------

Duo blinked, squinting fuzzily as the world around him gradually came into focus. Heero and the two guys he'd found in Deathscythe were sprawled around him, looking confused and disoriented as well. 

_//Where the hell are we?//_

They all looked around the room they were in. It seemed to be a wooden room of medium size, rather warm...the air was full of steam, and there was a bathtub in the corner, with a figure in it..._waiiiiitaminute..._

As if hearing something, the figure in the bathtub started and stood up abruptly, turning towards them. It was obviously a girl - a rather petite girl with dark hair...suddenly seeing the newcomers, the girl's eyes opened wide in horror and she started shrieking. 

"WHO ARE YOU?!? HOW DARE YOU THREATEN A GIRL'S MODESTY LIKE THAT?!? GET OUT! OOOUUUUTTT!!!" 

Horrified, the four young men scrambled to rush out of the room, various items getting thrown at them in the process. Nuriko took a scrubbing brush to the head. "Ouch," he grumbled, rubbing the sore spot ruefully once all four of them were safely out the door, and far enough from the room that they couldn't hear the girl screaming anymore. 

"Ooookay, what just happened?" demanded Duo, rather annoyed at the strange turn his life had just taken. 

Nuriko shrugged. "Same thing happened to Hotohori-sama and me. One moment we were in the palace talking, and the next, we woke up in that...uh..." 

"Deathscythe, yeah." Duo nodded. "So...you don't know how this happened?" 

"No idea," contributed Hotohori helpfully. 

Heero stood with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling. 

"Well," started Nuriko cheerfully, trying to make the best of a bad situation, "since we're stuck here with each other, we might as well introduce ourselves...I'm Nuriko, and this is Hotohori-sama." 

Duo shot an uncertain glance at Heero, then turned to Nuriko and smiled. "I'm Duo. And the antisocial one is Heero." He grinned. 

Heero scowled. 

"Oh, and one more thing," added Nuriko breezily. "In case you were wondering, I'm a _*guy*_." 

He noted, with slight satisfaction, the mildly startled looks on Heero and Duo's faces. 

------

The first thing that Kenshin and Sano were greeted by upon arrival back at the Kamiya dojo was a dripping wet and _very_ angry Kaoru, wrapped only in a towel and obviously fuming mad about something. 

"Kenshin," she began tersely, "there're some weird guys hiding in the dojo; they were trying to spy on me while I was having my bath!" 

Kenshin blinked. "Oro?" 

Megumi popped up behind Kaoru. "Why would they be spying on _you_ when _I'm_ here, ne, Ken-san?" she asked, lips curving up in a seductive smirk directed at Kenshin. 

Sano tried not to laugh at the furious expression on Kaoru's face and the bemused one on Kenshin's. 

Tactful as ever, Kenshin diffused the tense situation by offering to go look for the guys who'd interrupted Kaoru's bath. Sano readily agreed to go with the rurouni. 

The pair prowled quietly around the grounds of the dojo, Kenshin's hand on the hilt of his sword. Upon turning a corner, however, they practically ran smack into the 'weird guys' that Kaoru had been talking about - while they'd been searching for the intruders, said intruders had been desperately trying to find a way out of the dojo so they could _somehow_ get back to their own worlds. 

"Er, hi," said Duo, blinking at Kenshin and Sano. "Do you guys live here?" 

"Hai, I guess you could say that de gozaru," replied Kenshin cautiously. "Why do you ask?" 

"Um, could you tell us how to get out of here?" 

"Oro?" 

"We're kinda...lost. And I think we interrupted your friend's bath...not that we _meant_ to, of course, it was an _accident_ - I mean, we didn't know that we'd appear in _there_, of all places...sheesh..." 

"Huh?" Sano stared at Duo as if he'd grown another head. Kenshin didn't look any less confused. 

Nuriko sighed. "It's a long story..." 

As they introduced themselves, Hotohori suddenly felt the beginnings of another headache coming on. "Not again," he groaned, as the entire world went black. 

------

"Aya, if you're not busy, I could really use some help with these bags of fertiliser!" Ken called over his shoulder as he struggled to heave the big bags of fertiliser up onto the shelves in the storage room of the Koneko. 

Putting down the pruning shears he'd been wielding, the silent redhead obligingly got up and went to help Ken with the fertiliser. 

"Up there, please," directed Ken, pointing Aya towards the higher shelves just above his head, which he couldn't quite reach. Nodding, the taller assassin picked up a bag of fertiliser and, leaning over Ken, who was filling up the lower shelves of the storeroom, began to arrange the big bags on the higher shelves. 

Yohji and Omi watched the scene from outside the storeroom, grinning to themselves. 

"Hmph, that Ken...I'm taller than Aya, but does he ask _me_ to help with the fertiliser? Noooo..." mock-grumbled Yohji, affecting a hurt expression. 

Omi chuckled. "Everything happens for a reason, Yohji-kun." His grin grew wider as he saw how Aya had to lean right over Ken to place the bags of fertiliser on the shelf. "Poor Ken-kun looks rather...jumpy." 

Yohji grinned wickedly as he regarded the nervous-looking brunette whose back Aya was currently pressed _very_ closely against. "Betcha ten bucks Kenken drops that bag of fertiliser on his foot." 

Omi smacked Yohji, giggling. "Don't be mean, Yohji-kun!" 

Meanwhile, Ken had just realised the predicament he was in. He hadn't realised that asking Aya to help him put the fertiliser on the higher shelves had required the stoic redhead to press up against him _quite_ so much...nervously, he wiped his hands on his jeans, leaving a streak of dirt across the rough blue fabric, then picked up the next bag of fertiliser to put onto a lower shelf. He almost, _almost_ but not quite, dropped the bag, but managed to fumble it into the shelf without incident, hands shaking a little. 

_//Get a grip on yourself, Ken//_ he scolded himself. _//Aya will scold you if you drop something, and anyway, he'll never feel anything for you, so give it up!//_

Aya, however, was too preoccupied with his own problems to notice Ken's nervousness. He was trying his best to ignore the warmth of Ken's body pressed against his chest, how nice the brunette's hair felt brushing softly against his chin...but he wasn't quite succeeding, almost losing his grip on a bag of fertiliser as he heaved it up to a higher shelf. _//Get a grip, Fujimiya...//_

Outside, Yohji and Omi were still watching the scene avidly. 

"Ooh..._Aya_ almost dropped that bag!" whispered Omi, giggling maniacally. 

"Looks like Kenken's not the only nervous one." Yohji smirked. "This is better than a soap opera...not that I watch them, of course." 

Omi grinned knowingly. "Sure, sure." 

"I don't!" Yohji protested. 

They were interrupted by a loud crash from the direction of the storeroom, and they quickly looked up, expecting to find that either Ken or Aya had finally dropped a bag of fertiliser on the other, and all hell had broken loose. What they found, however, was rather more surprising. 

Yohji and Omi gaped openly at the pile of struggling bodies currently spilling out of the storeroom in an untidy heap; the storeroom was _not_ made to house - how many was that? - seven, eight people? 

"Ow! Get off me!" protested an unfamiliar voice. 

"You tell Nuriko to get off my braid first!" grumbled another, also unfamiliar, voice. 

"Sorry!" 

"Where's my bandanna gone?" 

"Aaaah, my hair!" 

"Sorry de gozaru!" 

"Omae o korosu," contributed Heero unhelpfully, struggling to disentangle himself from the pile of sprawled limbs. 

Ken said nothing, mainly due to the fact that he was squashed under seven not-very-light people, and also because Aya was lying on top of him, which shut down his ability for coherent thought somewhat. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" demanded a very pissed off, not to mention squashed, Fujimiya Aya. 

"Ah," Yohji nodded. "Our fearless leader takes control, as usual." 

------

The ten young men soon found themselves in the sitting room of the Koneko, six of their number trying to explain themselves while the other four stared at them in disbelief. 

"So...you've just been disappearing and reappearing in random places?" demanded Yohji. 

"That more or less sums it up, yes," replied Hotohori calmly, as Nuriko, Kenshin, Sano, Heero and Duo nodded. 

"Weird," muttered Ken. 

Aya simply glared suspiciously at the six. 

Omi nodded. "They couldn't have come in from anywhere without Yohji-kun and me seeing them; we had a clear view of _both_ doors." 

"Oh, and we seem to be picking up people as we go," added Nuriko. "It started with Hotohori-sama and myself, then Duo and Heero joined us, and then Kenshin and Sanosuke." 

The American pilot grinned. "Better keep away from us...it might be catching." 

Yohji began to back away a little nervously, but before he could say anything else, he suddenly felt a blinding pain in his temples. "What the hell...?" he gasped, sinking to his knees on the carpet. 

"Looks like you're stuck in this too de gozaru..." was the last thing he heard before he passed out. 

------

Ken opened his eyes slowly, blinking confusedly at his now unfamiliar surroundings. 

"Comfortable, Kenken?" Yohji ran a hand through his mussed-up hair and grinned naughtily at the bugnuk-wielding assassin from his sprawled position next to him. 

Ken realised that his head was resting on something firm, yet pleasantly warm..."Eep!" he squeaked, bolting upright, a bright flush staining his cheeks. He had been lying on Aya's chest. Aya, who was still, mercifully, out cold. 

Duo, sitting across from Ken, looked from the brunette, to Aya, and back again. Chuckling, he caught Ken's eye and gave the brunette an "I can _totally_ empathise" kind of look, inclining his head slightly towards a seemingly oblivious Heero. Ken, too, laughed sympathetically. 

"Alright, so where are we now?" wondered Nuriko, looking around as Aya finally began to regain consciousness. 

"You seem to be taking this rather calmly," noted Omi, who was looking around them with a touch of alarm. 

Hotohori smiled resignedly. "We're getting...used to it." 

Duo grinned. "It's kinda fun, actually." 

Heero threw the chestnut-haired boy a look that suggested he thought his partner was completely nuts. 

"Oh, come _on_, Hee-chan...admit it, this is pretty interesting. And we get to meet lotsa people, too!" Duo shot a grin at Nuriko. 

The violet-haired seishi tossed his hair back, returning the American pilot's grin. "I guess it _is_ kinda fun," he admitted. 

Heero and Hotohori glared at the two braided boys, a touch of...jealousy? visible on their faces. 

Sano looked around at the four, and grinned. "Yup...interesting." 

Kenshin shot Sano a thoughtful look. 

"Hn," murmured Aya sourly, looking around him. "So where are we?" 

They all looked around them. The ten of them seemed to have ended up in some sort of forest; they were all sprawled on some sparse grassy undergrowth, under the shaded canopy of tall, leafy green trees. Shafts of sunlight penetrated the thick canopy here and there, making the place look like a scene out of a fantasy novel. 

"I'll go take a look around," said Nuriko, getting lightly to his feet. 

"Careful, Nuriko," warned Hotohori. "There may be dangerous wild animals out there." 

Nuriko turned around, starry-eyed. "Yes, Hotohori-sama!" 

Duo grinned. "I'll go with you," he volunteered. 

"'kay, let's go then," smiled Nuriko. 

"Hn." Heero looked sourly at the braided pair. "Be careful." 

"Yes, _sir_!" Giving Heero a mock-salute, the chestnut-haired boy promptly headed out into the forest with Nuriko. 

As the pair left, Yohji pulled Omi onto his lap, grinning. "C'mon chibi, I'll protect you from any dangerous wild animals out there..." 

"Yeah, but who'll protect him from *_you_*?" enquired Aya drily. 

Omi giggled. 

Yohji stuck his tongue out at Aya. "Just because *_you're_* not getting any..." he informed Aya, casting a pointed look at Ken, who was currently making conversation with Heero and Hotohori, while Kenshin and Sano chatted quietly. 

Aya's blush turned his face almost the same shade as his hair. 

------

"C'mon, Squally," taunted the blonde leader of the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee, gunblade held upright before him. "Afraid I'll put you in the infirmary again?" 

"I seem to remember giving you a scar to match mine," the brunette facing him replied drily, gunblade also held up, poised for battle. 

"Beginner's luck," grumbled Seifer. 

Squall smirked. "Right." 

"Hmph. Just don't go get yourself injured again, 'cos I'm not gonna carry you all the way back from the forest to the Balamb infirmary. The last time was bad enough; you weigh a _ton_." 

"Well, *_so-rry_*. Must be all those hot dogs Zell keeps shoving at me." 

"I thought the chicken-wuss wanted all the hot dogs for himself." 

"Nah, he's decided to try to convert us all to hot-dog-lovers now." Squall chuckled resignedly. 

"Well, just don't go get fat on me. Quistis wouldn't like you any more then, now would she?" Seifer grinned wickedly. 

"Stop that," retorted Squall sourly. "Or I'll call Rinoa and tell her *_exactly_* where you are and how to find you." 

The blonde's eyes widened. "You *_wouldn't_*." 

"Try me." 

"You play _dirty_, Leonhart." 

"No more than _you_ do, Almasy." 

"Touché. Shall we begin?" 

And with the clash of metal on metal, the gunblade fight between the most famous pair of rivals in Balamb Garden began. They'd been fighting for almost twenty minutes when they heard what sounded like shocked yelling in the general vicinity. Starting in surprise, they halted, gunblades poised in mid-slash. 

Squall's brow furrowed worriedly. He tilted his head towards the direction of the yelling. "We'd better go check that out." 

He hurried off through the forest, Seifer right behind him. 

------

"So it seems that we're all from different worlds entirely," remarked Hotohori to Ken and Heero. "I wonder how this happened, then." 

"Some kind of dimensional space-time warp or something?" suggested Ken. 

"But so many times?" said Heero doubtfully, gesturing around to the eight people sitting on the forest floor. 

Ken shrugged and opened his mouth, but was prevented from further postulation by twin yells of surprise coming from somewhere to his left. 

"Duo..." muttered Heero, eyes widening, at the same time that Hotohori jumped up, yelling, "Nuriko!" in alarm. 

Heero and Hotohori hurried off through the forest, in the direction of the yelling, Ken, Sano, Kenshin, Aya, Yohji and Omi close behind them. 

------

"Holy..." Duo stared up at the monstrous orange creature towering over them. "It's *_huge_*!" 

Nuriko simply gaped. 

With a deafening roar, the creature lunged and attacked, swiping at Duo with its huge tail. 

"Ack!" Duo stumbled backwards, narrowly avoiding the deadly appendage. Pulling out a gun, he shot at the creature several times, but only served to make it angrier. 

Nuriko managed to dodge the creature's clumsy swipes and get in a couple of good hits, but that hardly fazed the creature. Letting out another furious roar, it attacked again. 

It was at this moment that the others arrived on the scene, gaping in disbelief at the huge creature towering over them. Quickly, they all pulled their various weapons out and began to help Nuriko and Duo, who were, undoubtedly, very grateful for the assistance. 

Although the ten young men were _extremely_ skilled fighters, the large orange creature was by no means easy to subdue. 

"I thought dinosaurs were _extinct_!" Sano grumbled breathlessly as he wiped a trail of sweat off his face with his sleeve. 

Midway through the fight, Squall and Seifer turned up, slightly out of breath. Squall's eyes widened at the sight of ten unfamiliar young men fighting a _huge_ T-Rexaur - _much_ larger than the kind he usually fought in the training centre - and he nodded to Seifer, an unspoken agreement to help. 

Stepping into the fray, the scarred blonde quickly cast Blind on the T-Rexaur as Squall slashed at it with his gunblade. Once the creature was blinded, it was rendered almost completely harmless, and the group of twelve took it out without further incident. 

"Phew," Nuriko flopped down on the ground. 

"You said it," agreed Duo, throwing himself down beside the purple-haired seishi. 

Kenshin, Sano and Yohji sat down on the ground as well, while Heero, Hotohori and Aya remained standing. Ken was helping Omi tend to a scratch on his arm. 

"What *_was_* that, anyway?" enquired Hotohori. 

"T-Rexaur," replied Seifer. 

"Uh..okay..." Sano looked confused. "So what's a T-Rexaur?" 

"It looked like a dinosaur," said Nuriko helpfully. 

Duo echoed Sano's earlier comment. "I thought dinosaurs were _extinct_!" 

Squall gave Duo a strange look. "No, they aren't." 

"They are where _we_ come from..." murmured Yohji. 

"Really strange..." Omi looked thoughtful. 

"Yep, definitely a dimensional space-time warp." Ken rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. 

"Hn," grumbled Aya and Heero at the same time. Blinking, they then exchanged a glance, and smirked slightly at each other. 

"So, where *_do_* you guys come from, anyway?" asked Seifer, raising an eyebrow. "You definitely don't seem like you come from around here." 

"You have *_no_* idea de gozaru yo..." murmured Kenshin. 

------


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour and a lot of explanation later found the twelve young men sitting in the Balamb Garden cafeteria sipping drinks and getting quite a lot of strange looks from students walking by. 

"So, this 'disappearing-and-reappearing-in-strange-places' thing could happen to us, too?" demanded Seifer, brow furrowed. 

Squall looked mildly alarmed. 

"Er...it probably will, actually," said Nuriko with a sympathetic grin. "Wherever we land, the first people we meet usually end up going with us." 

Seifer groaned and opened his mouth to complain. 

Just then, Squall's friend, Irvine, happened to walk by and saw the strange group sitting at the table. His eyes fell on Nuriko, and his face lit up with a big grin. 

"Hi...I don't think I've seen _you_ around before," he said to Nuriko flirtatiously. 

Sano, Duo and Omi tried very hard to stifle their laughter. 

The purple-haired seishi smirked, and idly toyed with the idea of flirting with Irvine, just to see the look on his face when Nuriko finally told him that he was a _guy_. 

Before he could do anything, however, a girl in a yellow dress flounced up behind Irvine and smacked him on the back of the head. "Irvy! Are you flirting again?!?" 

Irvine immediately spun around, eyes wide and hands held up in a gesture of innocence. "Of course not, Selphie dear! You know I'm devoted to you and _only_ you!" 

Seifer couldn't stifle a snicker as Selphie narrowed her eyes at the innocently smiling purple-haired 'girl' whom Irvine had been talking to. 

Noticing Selphie's glare, Irvine stammered, "uh, she's...she's..." 

"I'm a _guy_," Nuriko calmly interjected. Tossing his braid over his shoulder, he got up from the table, discarding his empty drink can, and nonchantly called to his friends, "you guys coming?" 

Trying their level best not to burst out laughing, the other eleven young men followed Nuriko out of the cafeteria, Irvine's horrified yells and Selphie's shrieks of 'IRVY! Now you're flirting with GUYS as well as GIRLS?!? HOW COULD YOU?!??' floating out after them. 

The moment they got out the door, however, Duo felt the familiar throbbing in his temples..."uh oh," he uttered, sinking to the floor. The others followed shortly after. 

"Here we go again..." 

------

"Shuuichi!" Minamino Shiori called up the stairs to her son's bedroom. "Two of your classmates are here to see you!" 

The two classmates in question, girls from Shuuichi's, or rather, Kurama's class, who - like the rest of the school, it seemed - had a huge crush on the redhead, tittered behind Shiori. 

In his room, Kurama sighed resignedly, suspecting - correctly - that the 'classmates' his mother was talking about were those two _very_ persistent girls who were always following him around. _//I should just tell them I'm gay and get done with it,//_ he thought to himself. _//And maybe if I wish really, _really_ hard, Hiei will actually be gay too...//_

He grinned to himself at the thought of the small fire demon that was the oblivious object of his affections. 

"Alright, mom," he called, pushing thoughts of Hiei out of his mind and steeling himself for the worst. 

Shiori smiled at the two giggling girls and made some idle conversation with them, giving her son a few moments to prepare himself before she sent them up to his room. 

And in his room, Kurama gasped as something heavy suddenly fell right on top of him, abruptly knocking all the air out of his lungs. _//Wait,//_ he mentally corrected himself, wincing as more weights landed on his back, _//make that _*somethings*_ heavy.//_

------

"Oof! What the - " Duo's gasp was abruptly cut off as Ken landed right on top of him. 

"Ow!" 

"Where in the name of Suzaku are we _now_?!?" 

"What's a Suzaku?" 

"Hn!" 

"Er, could you please move your foot off my hand de gozaru?" 

"Ooh, sorry!" 

"Ooowww!! Not my hair again!!" 

"Damn! We *_did_* get dragged into this crazy mess after all!" 

"Aahh! My hand!" 

"Will someone _please_ stop ripping my bandanna off?" 

"......" 

"Leonhart, I _told_ you that you needed to go on a diiiii~et!" 

------

"Argh..." Kurama groaned weakly. "Would you guys _please_ get off me, you're _heavy_!" 

One by one, the twelve guys who'd landed on top of Kurama tumbled off haphazardly, still arguing with each other. 

Shiori glanced worriedly at the ceiling. There were some really _alarming_ thumping noises coming from upstairs..."Shuuichi, are you all right?" she called. 

"Yeah mom, everything's just fine!" Kurama quickly replied, rather nervously. 

"Alright then, dear," called Shiori, then resumed talking to the two girls. 

Having averted *that* minor crisis, Kurama then turned his attention back to the more major crisis in his room. 

"Guys..." Nobody heard Kurama over the din. He tried again. "GUYS!" 

Everyone stopped talking, and turned to look expectantly at Kurama. Satisfied, the green-eyed fox demon nodded. "What in the WORLD is going on here?" 

Nuriko, who, by some unspoken consent, seemed to be the spokesperson for the group, quickly explained everything to Kurama, whose looked very confused. 

But before Kurama could say anything, there was a knock on his door. Kurama's eyes widened. _//Shimatta...the girls!//_

He poked his head out the door and smiled weakly at the two girls - who were still giggling. "Hello, Hanako-chan, Yukiko-chan...I'm really sorry, but now is not a good time...I've got some, um, friends over..." 

"Ooh!" squealed the girl called Yukiko. "Can we meet your friends, then, Shuuichi-kun?" 

"Uh..." 

The two girls wriggled past Kurama and bounced into his room, chattering excitedly. They then froze, staring at the rather ruffled-looking group of twelve bishounen - thirteen, including Kurama - around them. 

And, with one last squeal, Hanako-chan and Yukiko-chan promptly passed out from sheer overdose of bishounen-ness. 

Kurama heaved a sigh of relief and turned to the confused-looking group in front of him. "Thank you...they were getting rather...persistent." He looked somewhat sheepish. 

"It's okay, we know _exactly_ how you feel," commiserated Omi. 

Ken, Aya and Yohji nodded fervently. 

"So, um...what were you saying about dimensional travel?" asked Kurama, looking expectantly at the twelve guys standing around in his room. 

------

Hiei was bored. There was nothing to fight at the moment - well, nothing worth fighting, anyway, and he had nothing better to do. Stifling a yawn, he decided to go check on Kurama. Not, he told himself, that he was *concerned* about the fox or anything like that, of course. Psht. Ridiculous notion. 

_//But there are always so many of those..._females_...hanging around him...//_

Shaking off the errant thought, Hiei rapidly travelled to Kurama's house, finally ending up in a tree just outside the fox demon's window. What he saw through the window, however, almost made him fall out of his tree. 

Kurama was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, talking to a group of strangely-dressed young men, while there were two unconscious girls lying on the fox's bed. Hiei blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nope, he hadn't been hallucinating. 

Making up his mind, Hiei nodded to himself, then zipped through Kurama's open window to stand protectively in front of Kurama, glaring at the group of intruders. 

------

Omi, who was sitting the closest to Kurama, yelped and jumped backward, almost into Yohji's lap, as a black blur shot through the redhead's window to land right in front of him. The blur turned out to be a short, spiky-haired individual, which glared malevolently at him and his companions. "Hurt the fox and you _die_," it growled. 

Yohji didn't look too displeased at this turn of events, as he snaked an arm around Omi's waist and smirked. 

Kurama smiled gently, green eyes shining at the sight of the small fire demon. "It's okay, Hiei, they're harmless." 

Most of the group, armed to the teeth with swords, claws, darts, super-strength, guns, gunblades and the like, raised their eyebrows at being called 'harmless'. 

"You _know_ what I meant!" protested Kurama to his companions. 

"Mm-hmm..." Ken, Omi, Yohji, Duo, Nuriko, Seifer and Kenshin chuckled. 

Just as Kurama was about to explain the situation to Hiei, the fire demon suddenly sank to the ground, the sharp pain in his temples making him dizzy. "Nani..." he growled. 

"...it's happening again..." managed Ken before he, too, passed out. One by one, the others fell to the ground as well. 

------

When they next woke up, however, two of their number actually recognised the place they were in, for once. 

"We're home!!!" crowed Duo, dancing joyfully around the small bathroom of the Gundam pilots' safehouse, oblivious to the fact that the bathroom was really too small for much dancing in with fourteen people crammed into it - waitaminute, make that fifteen. A horrified Wufei, who'd been in the process of taking a bath when the group of dimensional-travellers had appeared, had quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself to preserve his modesty, gaping at the intruders. 

"MAXWELL! What do you think you're DOING?!?" 

Duo grinned at the dark-haired Chinese boy while his companions, save Heero, stared on in bemusement. "We're BACK, Wu-man!" 

The noise brought Quatre and Trowa, who had been downstairs, running into the bathroom as well, just in time to hear Wufei yell, "Maxwell! Don't call me that!" 

"Baka." Heero smirked. 

"Heero! Duo!" Quatre smiled in delight. "You guys are back! We were so worried..." 

Behind him, Trowa, with one arm around Quatre's waist, nodded solemnly. "Who are these?" he suddenly asked, waving his free hand at the twelve confused young men crammed into the bathroom with them. 

"Hey, look, chibi, there's two of you!" Yohji whispered to Omi, gesturing at Quatre. 

Looking at the blond, blue-eyed boy, baby-faced like himself, Omi laughed, and waved merrily at Quatre. 

A little bemused, Quatre smiled and waved back. "So...er...who are you guys?" 

"Long story de gozaru..." sighed Kenshin, but before he could continue, everything went black again. 

------

Schuldich sighed impatiently, watching Brad hang yet another string of tinsel on the wall. "What's with all the decorations, Braddy-brad? You usually don't even _bother_ about Christmas!" 

"Don't call me that." 

"Then tell me what's up with all the decorating!" Schuldich tried his best to pry it out of Brad's mind, but to his annoyance, the American's mind was firmly closed off to him. 

Brad smirked mysteriously. "I foresaw...something." 

"Augh!" Rolling his eyes, Schuldich stalked out of the room, grumbling under his breath. It was useless to argue with Brad when he was in one of his _moods_; the American had been annoyingly smug since he'd figured out how to block Schuldich from messing around with his thoughts. Schuldich decided to go check on Farfarello instead. The Irishman had been getting antsy around the Christmas season - what could you expect from someone whose life's goal was to hurt God? - and now that it was actually Christmas Day, Farfarello would go on a total _rampage_ if he wasn't properly restrained. 

"I live with weirdos," he muttered. 

Brad's amused voice floated out from the room he'd just left. "You're not so normal yourself, Schuldich." 

"Bite me, Braddy-brad." The German smirked, knowing that using the 'pet name' he'd given Brad would annoy the American for sure. 

"Mmm...sounds good. Maybe later." 

Schuldich blinked. Was Brad _flirting_ with him? Brad didn't _flirt_. 

_//Maybe he's finally succumbed to my charms...//_ Schuldich had been trying to get the American to fall for him for _months_ now, with practically no results. 

He snorted to himself. _//And maybe pigs will fly,//_ he thought sarcastically. _//I don't know why I like that idiot, anyway. Hmpf.//_

Nagi strolled past at that moment, floating seven huge bottles of soft drinks in front of him. At Schuldich's raised eyebrow, the Japanese boy nodded towards Brad and shrugged, muttering, "he told me to do it." 

The German telepath shook his head. "Cracked," he murmured mournfully, then ambled off to check on Farfarello's restraints. 

------

"Oof!" Squall landed on something soft and comfortable this time...but he wasn't comfortable for long, as Seifer fell right into his lap moments later. 

Squall turned his face up to the ceiling, grumbling, "Santa, I asked you for a new gunblade for Christmas, and _this_ is what I get?" 

"Idiot," grumbled Seifer, clambering off Squall's lap, and managing to thorougly grope his rival in the process. He settled down on the sofa - for that was where they'd landed - beside the scarred brunette, smirking in a satisfied manner. Squall, too, was looking curiously pleased with himself. 

Kenshin, Aya, Sano and Ken landed beside them in a heap moments later, followed by Kurama, Hiei, Duo, Heero, Nuriko, Hotohori, Yohji, Omi, Trowa and Quatre. 

They all sat up, dusted themselves off, and stared at each other. They were in a comfortable-looking sitting room, festively decorated, with a Christmas tree in one corner, and a food and drink-filled table in another. 

"Whoa..." murmured Duo, eyeing the food appreciatively, while Omi and Nuriko were busy trying to explain the situation to Trowa and Quatre, who were still hopelessly confused. 

Suddenly, with a loud _thump_, Wufei, still clad only in a towel, landed on the sofa right between Seifer and Squall. The sixteen young men turned to gape at him. 

And burst out laughing as Wufei screeched, "INJUSTICE! Where am I?!?" 

He levelled a glare at Duo, who smiled innocently at him. "Maxwell, I'm sure that in some weird, twisted way, this is all *_your_* fault..." 

Duo merely chuckled. 

Just then, Schuldich, Nagi and Brad entered the room. 

The response was immediate. Weiss, led by, of course, Aya, were up in a second, weapons out, glaring at the three newcomers. 

"Schwarz," snarled Aya. "Shi-ne!" 

"That's really not a very nice way to greet us, Abyssinian," remarked Brad mildly. "Especially as you're in our sitting room right now." 

Schuldich and Nagi turned to stare at Brad as if he'd sprouted a horn and three pairs of ears. 

Ignoring his teammates' glares, Brad smirked and continued, "Since it's Christmas, why don't we lay off the rivalry for a day or two?" He shrugged, and gestured round the room. "We're more prepared for a party than a fight, anyway." 

Exchanging uncertain glances with each other, Ken and Omi slowly lowered their weapons, followed by Yohji, and finally, Aya. 

"Let the party begin!" said Brad grandly, starting the CD player. Christmas carols poured softly into the warm, cosy room as all the young men began to relax and get into the spirit of Christmas. Brad stepped away from the CD player, smirking to himself. _//I always wanted to say that.//_

------

Grabbing onto Brad's arm, Schuldich dragged the American into a corner and stared at him critically. "What's up with you, Braddy-Brad? You've gone all...soft. I can't believe we're in the same *building* as Weiss, and we're not fighting with them!" 

"It's Christmas, Schu," Brad shrugged. "Oh, and anyway..." he smirked wickedly, "I foresaw this." 

Schuldich rolled his eyes. "So *that's* why you've been preparing for this party..." 

"And anyway," continued Brad, nonchalantly, "I have better things to do than fight Weiss." 

"Oh?" Schuldich raised an eyebrow. "And what might those _things_ be, exactly?" 

Brad's smirk grew wider, if that was even possible. "This," he said, and leaning closer to Schuldich, he gently pressed his lips against the German's. 

When Brad pulled away, Schuldich was gaping at him, wide-eyed. "Wha - wha - " 

Brad grinned. He was enjoying this immensely. It was exceedingly rare that he could leave _Schuldich_, of all people, speechless... 

The American pointed to the ceiling, and smirked at his companion. "Mistletoe." 

Glancing up, Schuldich saw that there was, indeed, a small sprig of mistletoe hung above them. Grinning and recovering his composure somewhat, he smirked seductively at Brad. "Care to continue this somewhere else?" 

Brad returned the smirk. "Lead on," he said agreeably, slipping an arm about the German's waist as they meandered off to a more...secluded...area of the house. 

------

"Nice party, this," remarked Hotohori to his purple-haired companion, as they sipped their champagne. 

"Mmm..." Nuriko nodded, smiling. 

"And I still have yet to give you your Christmas present," the Emperor informed his companion. 

Nuriko blushed. "Y-yes, Hotohori-sama...actually, I have a present for you, too." 

"Really? What is it?" 

Violet eyes twinkled. "It's a secret!" 

"But it's already Christmas..." wheedled Hotohori. 

"Oh, all right." Laughing, Nuriko pulled a small box out of his pocket, and handed it to the Emperor, smiling a little nervously. 

Eagerly opening the box, Hotohori pulled out a slender silver chain, on which hung an amethyst pendant in the shape of a star - his symbol. 

"Oh, Nuriko..." he pulled the other seishi into a hug. "It's beautiful. Thank you." 

Nuriko smiled blissfully. Hotohori-sama was _hugging_ him! He sighed softly and beamed up at the Emperor. "I'm glad you like it, Hotohori-sama." 

"I do...very much." Hotohori pulled away slightly, smiling down into sparkling violet eyes. Leaning down, he captured Nuriko's tempting pink lips in a long kiss, leaving the purple-haired seishi breathless in his arms. 

"Hotohori-sama...I - " He was cut off as the brown-haired seishi kissed him again. 

" - but Miaka - " Hotohori's lips cut him off yet again, preventing him from saying more, and leaving him with no doubt about how the Emperor felt about Miaka, and about _him_. 

------

Duo leaned against the window, munching on canapés and staring out into the clear night sky with a wistful smile on his face. 

Heero stood slightly behind him, the look on his face uncertain. 

Suddenly, the braided boy let out a joyful whoop. "Look, Hee-chan, it's snowing!" 

Impulsively grabbing the dark-haired boy by the arm, Duo ran out of the house into the snow, dragging the Japanese pilot with him. He spun Heero around in the softly falling snow, laughing as tiny white snowflakes dotted his hair and coat, stark against the darkness of the evening sky. 

Despite himself, the stoic Japanese pilot could not help smiling at the joy on Duo's face. Pulling Duo towards him, he impulsively wrapped the American boy in a hug, burying his face in the soft strands of chestnut hair, dotted with glittering snowflakes. 

"I think I know what you meant, Duo," he whispered. 

"Hmm...?" 

"About how Christmas is an occasion to spend time with the ones you _love_..." murmured Heero, putting slight emphasis on the word 'love'. He flushed slightly. "Duo...suki da." 

Duo tilted his face up to look at Heero, violet eyes sparkling. "Suki da, Heero. Dai suki da..." 

The chestnut-haired boy gave Heero a quick kiss on the nose, then grinned and took him by the hand, dragging him back towards the house. "Now, Heero...let me tell you about this other Christmas tradition we have...it's called mistletoe..." 

They ran back towards the house hand-in-hand, identical silly grins on their faces. 

------

"Awww..." Ken grinned as he looked out the window, sipping a glass of red wine. 

Aya, who was standing behind him, raised an eyebrow. "Nani?" 

"Them." The dark-haired boy pointed out of the window, where Heero and Duo were standing ankle deep in snow, locked in a tender embrace. 

"Hn." Aya regarded Ken thoughtfully. Was it just his imagination, or had there been just a hint of - _something_ - in Ken's eyes when he looked at him...? 

_//Yare yare...you'll never know if you don't try, right?//_

He steeled himself. "Ken," he began, trying to hide his nervousness. _//Fujimiya Aya does *not* get nervous!//_

"Hai?" Ken turned towards him, chocolate brown eyes open and trusting. 

"Would you like to join them?" 

Ken gaped. "Na-na-na-_nani_?!?" 

"Would you like to join them?" repeated Aya patiently. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Ken's hand and pulled him towards the door. 

_//Omigoshomigoshohmigosh Aya's holding my hand this has gotta be a dream mmm his hand is so warm but argh there is NO way this would ever happen to me ohmigosh - //_

And then they were out the door, and Aya was kissing him in the snow, and all he could think of was how wonderful, how _perfect_ Aya's lips felt on his, and how their bodies melded ever so _nicely_ together as they embraced in the gently falling snow... 

------

Kenshin ladled up a cupful of fruit punch for himself, softly humming along to the Christmas carols currently playing as he did so. 

"Hey, Kenshin?" 

He paused in mid-ladle, and turned to smile at his best friend. "Hai, Sano?" 

"Er..." 

The crimson-haired rurouni tilted his head, regarding the tall young man in front of him patiently and with not a little curiosity. "What is it, Sano?" 

Sano pointed at the cup and ladle Kenshin was currently holding. "Um...could you put that down first?" 

Blinking, Kenshin complied, then looked up at his friend quizzically. 

Stepping foward, Sano slipped his arms around Kenshin a little awkwardly, then dipped the rurouni backward and kissed him passionately. Kenshin felt his arms lifting as if of their own accord, sliding into Sano's hair and tangling in the soft brown spikes... 

When Sano set him back on his feet, Kenshin grabbed onto the edge of the table to steady himself, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. "S-sano...what was that for?" _//Not that I'm complaining at *all*, of course...//_ said a tiny little voice in his head. _//I've wanted you to do this for *months* now...//_

Sano's face was bright red. "Mistletoe," he explained, trying to look as if that was all there was to it. 

"Oh," said Kenshin, eyeing the innocuous-looking green sprig above them. 

He tilted his head a little, and grinned wickedly at the spiky-haired boy. "Well, we're still under the mistletoe," he pointed out innocently, sidling closer to Sano. 

Sano's face lit up. 

------

Hiei's eyes widened as he looked at the long table piled high with food. 

"Sweet snow!" he cried happily, pouncing on the tub of chocolate ice-cream and proceeding to devour it all. Kurama watched from behind him, smiling gently. 

When the small fire demon was done, he sat back, smirking happily. There was chocolate ice-cream smeared all over his face, and Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. 

"Nani?" demanded Hiei, as he saw his friend grinning at him. 

"You've got some ice-cream on your face," Kurama told him, chuckling. "Just there - no, there - I'll get it - " 

Leaning forward, the redhead flicked out a pink tongue, licking ice-cream off the corner of Hiei's mouth. Then, sitting back, he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped fervently that Hiei wouldn't kill him. _//I just couldn't resist...//_

Slightly shocked, Hiei regarded the mildly panicky fox demon in silence for a while. Then, he smirked. _//Kurama no baka...//_

"Oi, fox." 

When Kurama finally opened his eyes, Hiei's entire face was smeared with ice-cream, and the little fire demon was regarding him with a wicked twinkle in his crimson eyes. 

"Help me get the sweet snow off, fox." 

------

Yohji lay down on the sofa, stretching luxuriously. "Ahhh...this is the life..." 

"It is, isn't it..." Omi clambered onto Yohji, sitting on his stomach and grinning mischievously at him. 

Yohji smiled and groaned softly as Omi trailed a line of hot kisses down the side of his jaw. 

"Ahh, Omittchi...!" 

------

Seeing that the loveseat was currently unoccupied, Seifer sat down and made himself comfortable, stretching his long, lean legs out in front of him and crossing them at the ankles. He toyed with the stem of his wine glass as he thoughtfully regarded the other occupants of the room, smirking slightly. 

If you're trying to look cool, it's not working very well," murmured a drily amused voice in his ear. 

The scarred blonde started slightly as Squall slid into the loveseat beside him, also holding a glass of wine. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Aren't you underage?" he asked the younger man mockingly, indicating the glass of wine in Squall's hand. 

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Like anyone around here actually gives a damn..." 

"True, true." 

"......" 

"By the way, this is a loveseat, you know." 

"I know." 

"Ooo-kay. Just checking." 

The brunette shrugged. "Actually, I'm just trying to work up the nerve to do something." He eyed his glass of wine warily, then drained it in one gulp. 

Seifer blinked as Squall swallowed the wine. "No _wonder_ you're talking more than usual." 

"...whatever..." 

After a few minutes of silence, Seifer enquired, "so, what was the thing you wanted to do, anyway?" 

Squall's full pink lips curved up in a sexy smirk. "I thought you'd never ask." 

Leaning across, he captured Seifer's lips in a steamy kiss, tugging gently on the blonde's bottom lip with his teeth. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally pulled away. Both boys were gasping for breath. 

Panting slightly, Seifer smirked at the younger man, a mischievous twinkle in his emerald eyes. 

"More wine?" he offered. 

------

"Mmm...this is so nice, ne, Tro-chan?" murmured Quatre happily, cuddling up to Trowa. 

"Hai, kitty-cat..." Trowa dropped a kiss on the top of Quatre's blonde head. 

Quatre smiled at Trowa's use of his nickname for him. "It's a gorgeous Christmas evening, everyone's happy, and Heero and Duo are _finally_ together..." He shot a fond glance at the pair, wrapped in a thick blanket and curled up in a corner by the fireplace. 

"Mmmm...where's Wufei?" 

------

Wufei was currently curled up in an armchair near the fireplace, grumbling to himself about injustice and being stuck in some unknown place with people he didn't know. _And_, he was still clad in only a towel. Luckily, it was a thick, fluffy towel, so he wasn't cold or anything...but it was _undignified_. And Wufei hated being undignified. 

"Need to borrow some clothes?" 

Wufei turned to see who was speaking to him. It turned out to be a dark-haired Japanese boy who appeared to be about the same age as himself. _//He's quite cute, actually...//_

The Chinese boy viciously quashed that thought. _//I am not gay!//_

The Japanese boy held out a hand. "Naoe Nagi." 

Wufei took his hand, and smiled. "Chang Wufei." 

After Wufei had borrowed some of Nagi's clothes, the two took a walk outside in the snow, then came back in and drank some wine to warm themselves up, got rather tipsy and ended up spending the remainder of the night making out in the armchair by the fireplace. Wufei finally admitted to himself that he _was_ gay and that Nagi was cute, and he and Nagi ended up having quite a merry Christmas after all. 

And Wufei concluded that the world was not _quite_ as unjust as he had claimed it to be earlier. 

Nagi simply smiled. 

------

Meanwhile, in a laboratory somewhere quite far away, Dr. J stared at a wall full of TV screens, cackled and rubbed his hands together with glee. "Guys! Our dimensional space-time warp machine works!" 

His friend, Dr. G, sauntered up and sat down next to him, handing him a glass of wine. He grinned, looking at the viewscreens showing couples in various states of bliss, all five Gundam pilots being somewhere in the mix. "You're getting sappy in your old age, J." 

"Am not!" 

"Oh, face it, J. You wanted to see them all happy, didn't you..." Master O chuckled tolerantly. 

"Oh, well..." Dr. J shrugged. "It's Christmas. They've wasted most of their youth fighting; they deserve to be happy for a little while at least." 

"Agreed,"smiled Dr. G. He raised his glass in a toast. "Merry Christmas, guys." 

The other four scientists raised their glasses as well. "Merry Christmas!" 

~owari~

  
  


Merry Christmas, minna-san! =)   
  



End file.
